1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to transformers and, more particularly, to a low profile, high frequency, high efficiency transformer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transformers are used in a variety of devices to perform functions such as altering a voltage level (e.g., converting a mains voltage to low voltage for powering electronics), circuit isolation, measuring voltage or current in electrical power systems, and a host of other functions. Often, transformers will sandwich a primary winding between two secondary windings to reduce leakage inductance. In order to provide sufficient space for the windings, the winding area of a transformer is generally large as compared to a cross-sectional area of the transformer's core, resulting in a large form-factor as well as high magnetic losses. Additionally, the large number of windings results in high copper losses.
Traditionally, magnetic vendors may try to optimize this form factor in order to maximize efficiency by allowing designs which have a good tradeoff between magnetic losses in the core material and copper losses in the winding. However, at high frequencies (e.g., hundreds of kilohertz) a design which uses the entire core window will have very large proximity effect losses.
Additionally, for devices or circuits employing current and/or voltage sensing transformers, space within the device or on the circuit board must be allocated to support the sensing transformer, thereby increasing the number of parts that need to be assembled as well as a number of connections that must be made.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved transformer.